Linear slides are used in robotics applications for actuating and moving devices and tools. Typically, a computerized control system provides regulated fluid pressure to a fluid cylinder to move the cylinder disposed therein. The end of the rod projects from the cylinder and is typically attached to a tool, such as a mechanical gripper, or attached to the tool mounting structure for spacially positioning the tool as desired in robotics operations.
The cylinder rod supports at least a portion of the weight of the tool or its mounting structure in a cantilever fashion, creating a bending moment on the cylinder. This causes excessive stress on the cylinder and on the various seals and bearings within the cylinder. A further result of wear on these components is potential leakage of fluid from within the cylinder, increased static and sliding friction between the rod and the cylinder bearings and seals, and reduced accuracy in positioning the rod axially with respect to the cylinder. The bending moment on the cylinder and rod further causes a reduction in the accuracy of spacially positioning the end of the rod as it moves away from the cylinder.